


Odin's Trickery

by LiinHaglund



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Asgard (Marvel), Canon? What Canon?, Difficult Decisions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Loki (Marvel), Fuck Or Die, Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Laufey (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Laufey is not amused, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Politics, Post-War, Poverty, Royalty, Starvation, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: Odin decides to kill twobirdsFrost Giants with one stone, but he really should have left the practical jokes to Loki and the wedding planning to his wife.
Relationships: Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Laufey/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be cute. There will be no fluffy happy times.

Odin wondered what to do with the information he had accidentally learned. Loki, not content to merely complain, had started to make plans to disrupt Thor's coronation. There was still time to nip it all in the bud since Loki had yet to actually start to do more than plan... and the event was a year away yet, but what should he do about it?

Punishing Loki in any meaningful way was difficult. Most of the punishments only evoked sympathy from the people, and Loki ended up learning nothing.

Moreover, or perhaps related, there was the matter of Jotunheim. The current Peace Treaty was due to expire soon, and a new one needed to be agreed upon. The only thing worse than finding an appropriate punishment for Loki was dealing with his true father.

Perhaps there was a way to kill two birds with one stone.

Odin gazed out over the bustling city while he planned. Asgard was at its peak of prosperity. With Jotunheim removed from their monopoly on trade Asgard could easily maintain the wealth they now enjoyed. It was a perfect time to hand over the reigns to Thor, just as soon as the peace with Jotunheim was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

Laufey did nothing to hide his pride when he held a speech at the town square. The formerly mighty city was but a remnant of what it had been, but the people had worked hard to rebuild after the area had been cleared of the pollution from Aesir bombs. The capital was much the same, though progress was naturally quicker there.

Cheers erupted when he announced that a healer would be stationed among them. The Aesir had targeted not just the army, but the industry, farms, schools and temples. As a result many things were lost, perhaps forever. Other things became scarce. Trained healers and mages were still few and far between.

The healer went to stand next to Laufey, announcing that he would need aides and was hopeful he could find an apprentice.

As his last order of business Laufey ordered the people to house and feed the healer, saying for now this was the only tax they needed to pay.

Taxes were a sore spot. With so many being so poor, the entire government had nearly collapsed. Those who could barely feed their children were many, even if steady progress was made.

* * *

“My King,” the local Lord approached him before Laufey could retire for the evening.

“What weighs on your mind?”

“Your request about the treaty with the Aesir, truthfully. I wanted to know why we are all summoned?”

“Because there will be some sort of trickery from the blind old man, and I want to catch it early.”

The Lord nodded. “Certainly, do you expect them to aid our rebuilding efforts?”

“No.” Laufey laughed hollowly. “Not after so long, I do not.”

* * *

At dawn they toured the city.

Children carrying weapons helped the local militia keep peace. It was a common enough sight these days. Most of the child soldiers had no home or parents left, no relatives to look after them, or if they did those relatives worked as soldiers themselves. Their dead eyes told more about the misery they had suffered through than their scars.

Laufey stopped briefly when he saw a small boy, leaner and shorter than average, and thought for a fleeting moment about the child he had lost to the war.

“I apologize,” he told the child. “My daughter was small like you.”

The boy gave a nod. “I get that sometimes.”

They all had losses to cope with, and what he had done was unfortunately common. Someone with the same eyes, someone similar in shape, and people would stop for a moment to either remember or to make sure it wasn't who they thought it was.

It always tugged a bit at him to see the small children, especially if they looked too thin. There was always that stray thought that he could scoop them up and care for them, but no child lived past infancy these days if no one cared about them, so he never did. He didn't want to put another parent through the grief and worry.

* * *

Back in the capital Laufey took a day off to sleep. Traveling was once a quick and easy process, but now it was slow and fraught with perils.

Despite knowing he shouldn't he nonetheless went to look at the pictures of his dead wife, old recordings, a short one even showed the little child. He missed his wife, but he never felt as if he had failed her. He had failed to protect the child. Somehow. He was not sure exactly how, but fathers were supposed to protect their children and he had failed.

Once, during the war, he had promised his wife to remarry if she died, mostly because he had demanded she do it if he perished.

“Never thought it would be like this, did you?”

Out of all the strange demands the bastards could make...


	3. Chapter 3

“You sent for me father?”

Odin nodded without turning to face Loki. Before him stood Heimdall, face as bland as always, while he heard Loki dismounting a horse behind him.

“You are all dressed for winter, I see,” Loki noted.

Everyone who was going was dressed for winter, except Loki, who had no idea what was going on yet. Just as Odin preferred it. If Loki had time to prepare for punishments he always made a grand show out of it, always playing the victim.

“We are going to Jotunheim, to renegotiate the Peace Treaty. You have a role to play, as punishment for that little stunt you have planned for Thor's coronation.”

At least the boy had the good sense to look chastised.

“Now, follow along. You should have mastered warming charms well enough by now to not freeze to death.”


	4. Chapter 4

Laufey was not an overly cruel King, but neither could he claim to be a good man. Before being Jotunheim's king he had been a warlord, and he had done horrible things during his life. A ruler who lacked backbone was soon deposed of, and he had weathered too much to not have a callous edge at times.

The new treaty Odin had presented to him was about as generous as the first, but there were pitfalls in it that Odin had likely been too hasty to notice. He was, after all, getting rather old. After a few rounds back and forth, with minor edits here and there Laufey was confident he could work out a way to profit from it.

Only, it demanded that he be the worst sort of man. Odin's trump card was a marriage contract, something not practiced on Jotunheim. Women were no more slaves than men were and frankly he had concerns about any society that treated one gender worse than the other. Considering Odin's general dislike of giants it was suspicious and that he offered up his youngest child as the bride was doubly so. That he demanded a child be born from the union had made Laufey cringe when he first read it. He had never been very fond of mixing blood between species. Still, if that had been the worst of it it he would have considered it a small price to pay.

“Allfather,” Laufey greeted tersely when he met the Aesir at the closest place their guardian had deemed fit to set the Bifrost down.

“Laufey.”

It was the first time he saw his intended, and Laufey realized that not only would it require that he play the villain in some Aesir maid's life, Odin had sunk to depths few would be willing to even glimpse. It took some nerve to steal a child only to sell it back to its parent as a whore.

Would it be worth it to kill Odin were he stood? Would it be worth it to doom his people? They were making good progress, but a war now would be the end of them all.

“We have prepared a room at the palace to be heated up for you,” the advisor closest to Laufey said politely while Laufey looked the child over. His child. His tiny little baby, the one his wife had doted on up until her death. No amount of glamours could hide that.

“So this is the child you are selling?” Laufey said, still eyeing the boy walking next to Odin. Dressed as a boy, anyway.

Odin launched into a monologue that he had no doubt prepared beforehand. Laufey was more interested to note that the child was _surprised_ over the mention of marriage. What had that filthy Aesir done to the poor thing?


	5. Chapter 5

Loki panicked at Odin's mention of marriage. Well, as a punishment it was very well chosen. He had after all chosen to be a boy rather than a girl to avoid this sort of prison. Choosing did not change his biology, and Loki cursed the fact that he had been born misshapen. Frigga had always been there to tell him it did not matter what he looked like as long as he had a good heart, but that was just something mothers said.

The healers had long assumed he would be sterile since he seemed to never enter puberty, but once it was clear he had only been very very late that theory had gone out the door. Odin had asked then if he wanted to be married off even though Loki had always very vocally expressed his hatred of the idea of marriage. In fact, Odin had seemed keen on the idea, so perhaps Loki should not have assumed the old man had given up so soon. Now he would be forced to be married regardless of his own preference.

To a monster of all things.

“What _is_ this?” one of the Frost Giants asked while reading the separate marriage contract.

“It's all a standard contract,” Ragnar, Odin's oldest advisor, said patronizingly.

“It's standard to sell people like livestock?”

Ragnar sighed and went into explaining all the details in the most offensively racist tone of voice he could muster, and it should be mentioned that this was often enough to make peaceful elves want to spit him in the face.

Loki stopped listening. He had never liked Ragnar, and thinly veiled insults were only fun if they were creative. Instead he watched his intended husband to try to see what this Laufey was really like. If the giants were opposed to treating women poorly then perhaps he had a chance to not die during the first night.

Despite what most of Asgard claimed, Frost Giants did not look strange. The coloring aside, they looked like larger versions of Aesir.

He crossed his arms over his chest. It was the closest to a hug he would be getting.


	6. Chapter 6

Odin watched the squabble between Laufey's advisors and his own council with a bored mask in place. He was in fact very nearly giddy with his little prank. It would do Loki good to be the butt of a joke for once, and Odin never needed a reason for wanting Laufey to lose face.

Loki looked very nearly ready to vomit.

“Does the King have anything to add?” one of Laufey's lawmen asked once the room finally became silent.

Odin strongly suspected Laufey had recognized Loki, and he eagerly waited for the objections. It would be much easier to negotiate a better bargain when Laufey had refused the first deal.

Laufey gave Loki another long look, but as usual it was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking, then turned to the lawman. Odin smirked as Laufey shook his head. “No, I think we have gone over everything enough by now,” Laufey said and signed the contract in blood, just as Odin had at the beginning of the meeting.

Odin's heart nearly stopped then and there. He had been so sure Laufey knew who Loki was, with the way he had looked at the boy. But, there was still time.

“Follow the healers, please,” Laufey ordered Loki. One Aesir and one Jotun healer left with Loki.

“I did not expect you to agree,” Odin said once the boy was out of the room.

“Well, Aesir boys are not my _preferred_ bedmates, but he is not entirely ghastly to look at. I assume he will be able to carry a child somehow?” Laufey asked.

“Yes,” Odin confirmed hesitantly.

Time passed slowly and the Jotuns served something that might pass for tea, but was rather dreadful. Clearly Laufey was still bitter about the defeat if he served such poor fare. It mattered little in the end. He wondered if he truly had misread Laufey, but just then the Jotun healer burst into the room.

“My King, you cannot go through with it, he is _your child_, not Odin's,” the Jotun healer said rapidly.

“Ah. I wondered where your trickery was hidden, since I did not see any in the fine print,” Laufey said as if Odin had played a minor prank on him.

The Aesir healer returned with a scowl. “This is barbaric, we've had a Frost Giant in Asgard this whole time? Masked as a prince? This is an outrage!”

Last, a very pale Loki followed.

The room exploded in a cacophony of noise as the advisors and the councilmen talked over one another.


	7. Chapter 7

The healer showed Laufey the boy's true skin briefly. He reached out to touch before he could think better of it, only to have the boy flinch away. He supposed the boy had a right to do that, since he clearly had not known. He held his hands out to show he would not force the issue, he knew he should have expected that reaction.

“Is it true? Am I... am I his?” Loki finally asked Odin.

Odin gave a nod.

“And you... you sold me... you want me to... you want him to sire children on me...” Loki babbled while pressing himself against the wall in panic, and Laufey had no idea he could even go paler. “How did you even get me?”

Laufey was unsure who was more sickened: himself or Loki. To be honest, Loki looked more betrayed than sick by now, and he moved to stand as far away as he could from both monarchs.

The upset lawmen insisted there was no legal way to break the contract. Laufey knew that it was true, unless both he and Odin went back on their word. Laufey for his part had never gone back on his word once given, and he did not plan on doing so now. It was too dangerous when doing so risked war and as a direct consequence the destruction of what was left of his people.

He was not a good man, but he was no oath-breaker. It was a greater crime to break an oath than to force your own offspring, though thinking about it he wondered why that was. His predecessors must have been stupid. Unfortunately changing that law now was a moot point.

“After having slaughtered most of the civilians _and your mother_, I assume he took you from the holy ground where she had hidden,” Laufey said when Odin said nothing to answer Loki's question. “It was, after all, where the Casket was kept. He would have had reason to go there. With the old palace destroyed the temple was the only structure sound enough to hide children in.”

“If I am yours, why am I so small?” Loki challenged with his chin raised, some hope or other shining in wet eyes.

“For your age you're a bit short, but not abnormally so. You were born on the small side too. Who knows why? Nature is not always in the habit of producing perfect copies of the parents. Your mother loved you regardless, but then I believe mothers often do. I reasoned there would be more children, so if one was less than perfect it would hardly matter in the end,” Laufey said.

Loki looked to the healer.

“It's true, you aren't that far off the normal growth curve.”

Loki looked back to him hesitantly. “You're _sure_?”

“You have his lines,” Odin said impatiently.

“You _knew all along_? You knew whose I was?” Loki asked Odin.

“Yes, but -”

Loki had left the room before Odin had a chance to finish, 'yes' being the only word the child needed. He even slammed the door in a truly adolescent fit of temper, and Laufey could sympathize with his mood. Slamming doors was the least of what he himself wanted to do.

“Were you hoping to stay and watch while I _rape my firstborn_? Or will a healer's written assurance do?” Laufey asked as casually as he could manage. He felt his pulse thrum angrily inside him, felt his hands clench in longing of a weapon, or an Aesir throat.

“I did not expect you to sign the damned deal!”

“You expect me to go to war? After so long without trade and with much of the land still in ruin? _My people_ will not _survive_ another war, and as their King I must put their needs above my own. Do not try to pin your perversity on me, I did not plan for months to marry my own child!”

“It's been _centuries_ -”

“The pollution from your bombs will not go away for _millennia_,” Laufey hissed angrily, “the places we can farm and live on are limited. Our industrial areas is still too polluted to even approach. You burned our libraries. You murdered our healers and mages. You destroyed temples. We could mine, but there is no one to sell the ore to and my people are only interested in working for _things they can actually eat_.”

Just like Loki, Odin stormed out.

Laufey growled. Under any other circumstance he would have been elated to have his child back. Any other circumstance. This was worse than being given a corpse.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki had only left the room, he had not gone further. He was wary of getting lost in the strange land and the labyrinthine palace. As much as he despised being bound to a Frost Giant, he could tell Laufey was not the one to blame for his current predicament. Laufey had looked oddly at him when he had seen the blue skin hidden under his usual pale one, and now that he had some time to process it all he suspected the emotion he had seen had been grief.

That move towards him had seemed hostile at first, but Loki wondered if it had not been a need to confirm more than anything else.

When Odin stormed out he did not notice Loki sitting on the floor just behind the door. Laufey came out a little later, and his stiff movements hinted at anger. Unlike Odin he spotted Loki right away.

“I am sorry,” the giant said.

“You intend to go through with it,” Loki noted, and he felt on the verge of being sick all over again. His father intended to fuck him in order to try to save what was left of his population. “You'll -” but he could not say the words out loud.

“I see no other way for Jotunheim to continue to survive. I cannot have war, it will be the death of my people.”

“Is it true then? What you said? Is it really that bad?” Loki asked, not ashamed he had listened in.

“Unfortunately it is. As I said, _I am sorry_. If you would rather run away I will order my men to let you leave. I have taken oaths to protect these people, but you have not set foot here since you were a baby.”

Go where? Alfheim and Vanaheim belonged to Asgard. The dwarves were loyal to Odin. Midgard was under Asgard's protection.

“There is nowhere I could go and not be found. Either Odin will find me, or someone will tell him where I am,” Loki said, his voice tight from the lump in his throat. It was a good offer, even so. He had never expected to be shown any compassion from Frost Giants.

“Would you like some time alone?”

“I can't do this,” Loki whispered to himself. He wanted to ask how Laufey could. How Odin could ask this of them.

“My servants will dress you for the ceremony. Please do not take your anger out on them,” Laufey said and walked away with quick steps.


	9. Chapter 9

The view from the roof was nice. It was quiet and one of his favorite places to think. A mild wind blew fresh air from the north.

“Not gonna do anything stupid, are you?”

Laufey laughed without humor. “The very worst sort of stupid, but I'm not jumping if that is what worries you.”

Forad scoffed.

“I knew I would hate this,” Laufey said. “I knew that whatever wench Odin dragged here would be a poor substitute at best and a nightmare at worst, but _this_?”

“Well, at least you didn't raise him.”

“_How_ does that _help_?” he hissed, thinking of his tiny child growing up among Aesir.

“You don't know each other, just bodies, you know.”

“I'm pretty sure our incest laws completely disregard everything but the physical,” Laufey objected even though he agreed the concept was abstract. He knew, but it was too fresh a knowledge to really stick.

Forad slapped his shoulder.

“I don't want to hurt anyone like that. I have never even considered raping my adult enemies. It takes a special kind of monster to hurt a child like that.”

“We could attack. It'd be suicide, but we could.”

“I should have stayed a warlord in the backwaters of nowhere, taking the crown has brought nothing but misery.” Laufey rubbed his face.

“No one will blame you if you refuse,” Forad said gently.

Except, if he did, Laufey knew something worse might happen to his child. If Odin was willing to sell Loki to _him_, who was to say it would not happen again? To someone even worse? And could he really live with condemning all of his people, for one child he did not even know anymore?

“No, because there would be no one left to appoint blame.”


	10. Chapter 10

As it turned out Loki had half a day before the dreaded wedding ceremony. Laufey's servants showed him a room where he could bathe and then spent much of the time fitting clothes for him to wear. They came and went and only occasionally bothered him with requests to put something on or to sit down or stand up so they could do something. He tolerated it, used as he was to tailors and servants.

“Your belongings arrived with the Bifrost,” one servant said as preparations drew to an end. “They will be delivered to Laufey's rooms.”

Loki gave a sharp nod. His _father's_ rooms. If this was an elaborate jest on Odin's part, it was in poor taste.

The servants were efficient and professional, and Loki was too lost in his own misery to care about what they dressed him in or how they styled his short hair.

“He is not a cruel man,” one of the servants said softly. “Our King has done much for us.”

Loki shrugged, because he had deduced as much himself. Loki wanted Laufey to be selfish enough to stop this since he obviously did not want it, and he thought he could tell that if there had been more left of the realm, then Laufey would have. For himself, if not for Loki. Or perhaps, even for Loki.

“I know this is cruel to both of you,” the servant went on, “and I would never wish this for anyone, but at the same time our only hope is to keep the peace. Your sacrifice is at the very least appreciated.”

Loki sighed, but had no polite words to reply with.

“This ceremony will just be a short announcement. Traditionally couples have intercourse before the ceremony. It is a mark of consent, though foreigners often interpreted it as a mark of ownership.”

Loki hid his face in his hands. Barbarians. He was stuck with barbarians.

“Hush, you will be fine,” the servant rubbed a calloused hand over his arm.

He went to sit and sulk in a corner and hoped for some last minute miracle. Thor charging and killing the giants. Frigga smacking some sense into her husband. Odin showing up again to say there was no need for any of it. A natural disaster. Ragnarok. Waking up and realizing it was a bad dream. _Anything_.

Odin's council was still around somewhere to oversee, and Loki wanted nothing more than to strangle them all – one by one. If this was his wedding, he would have preferred to at least have Frigga present. Someone who was on his side, who wanted him happy. Clearly Odin did not even care enough to see the wedding completed.

“Did the servants explain the ceremony?”

Loki rose in shock and saw Laufey, dressed in what he assumed was formal clothing. “Briefly,” Loki answered when he found his own voice.

“It is not our custom to forcefully wed two people, so most of the ceremony will be skipped over.”

Loki nodded.

Laufey stroked calloused, but gentle, fingers over his cheek. “You look very pretty.”

It made an embarrassed blush burn in his cheeks, made all the more hot by the fact that it was his father giving him a compliment. His father who would soon be his husband.

Loki tried to ignore it, but he had never been complimented overmuch and it felt nice even under the circumstances. He had always been odd. Strange. Other. Not worthy of either affection or praise. And now? Now that he would be the future mother of his own sibling, now he got praise? The universe had a sadistic sense of humor.


	11. Chapter 11

Laufey rarely used his powers for delicate things, not anymore, but Loki responded so well to praise. Like a little girl who have never heard a man pay her a compliment. He conjured a thin piece of ice shaped like a flower and froze it onto Loki's clothes.

“I'm afraid we have no real flowers for you,” he said softly. “I know the Aesir custom is to wed during the warm months when everything blooms.”

“Thank you.”

Laufey kept conjuring more and more, until Loki's clothes and hair was covered in delicate ice.

“Traditionally couples fuck before the ceremony,” he whispered to see Loki flush pink.

“They said,” Loki mumbled.

“Mm, worry not, we will just go out there and have it announced.”

Loki nodded.

Laufey kissed his forehead. “Come, we have to go.”

They walked out of the small room and into the large dining hall. The ceremony was blissfully brief and strictly speaking just a formality. All Forad did was hold a long speech and the court politely toasted them.

He led Loki over to a table so that they could eat. And drink. There was a lot of drinking that Laufey planned to do before he even attempted to rape his daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

The feast after was so full of gossip Loki could barely hear himself think. Odin's councilmen had all left as soon as they could, politely declining any offer of food. Loki stared at the table and refused to look at anyone. The pity on everyone's faces was disgusting.

He had eaten the food served, a type of sweet pudding, and he thought mournfully that every moment was one moment closer to a wedding night he wanted no part of.

“Drink,” Laufey ordered as he gave Loki a small cup. “You may wish to be drunk... later. I know I will.”

Loki grimaced, but admitted to himself that it was a better tactic than being sober and knocked the contents back. It was stronger than what he was used to. He held the cup out to Laufey without looking at the giant, who chuckled as he refilled it.

“Out of curiosity, why did Odin sell you?” Laufey asked, already well on his own way towards inebriation. “He's had you for a long time. Why now? Was it just the treaty?”

“I planned to disrupt Thor's coronation. He said it was punishment.”

Laufey hummed thoughtfully. “Thor. The crown prince... Is he much like his father?”

“Dumber,” Loki supplied.

“Just what we need then,” Laufey muttered.

“Why are you going through with it? He will _never_ give you the Casket,” Loki blurted out.

“Oh, I know that,” Laufey said seriously. “If I break the contract he has the right to murder every last infant on Jotunheim. However, if _he_ breaks the contract I will ask for compensation. My people do not suffer without the Casket, though we would like to have it back. There are plenty of other things one could ask for, especially if trade is opened to us. Like food. Medicine. Medicine would be fantastic.”

“He never said anything, just summoned me to the Bifrost and told me we were going here.” Loki silently held out his cup for more of whatever strong drink was popular in Jotunheim.

“This is on him. Whatever you planned or plotted. This is his fault, do not blame yourself.”

Rather than reply Loki downed the content of his cup, relishing the light dizziness and the burn from the alcohol.

“I am proud of you,” Laufey said.

Loki looked over to the man in shock.

“You might not have a choice, but you are saving the people here.”

Loki sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Odin returned to Asgard and ordered Loki's belongings packed and sent to Jotunheim. He sealed the rooms off himself, not wanting a reminder of the boy he had just given away. He should, in hindsight, have kept closer tabs on Jotunheim. He should have taken the time to observe how they fared.

Laufey was right, and it did not sit right with him to admit to it, but Laufey was right. The only way Jotunheim could continue to exist was if Laufey agreed to anything Odin wanted to keep the peace. He had thought before going that he would see a rebuilt Jotunheim and the same cocksure Laufey who had refused to yield until Odin had crushed the entire realm, and then only reluctantly.

He had never thought that they hadn't gotten on their feet, it had seemed preposterous. Jotunheim had been more advanced than Asgard in terms of science, even if they had been behind in terms of military advancements.

“_Our industrial areas is still too polluted to even approach.”_

He waited for his council. He swore them to secrecy, then had dinner with his wife and son. There was no need to dwell on things _now_. Besides, the kitchens had prepared a delicious liver pie, one of his favorite dishes.

“Where is Loki?” Frigga asked Thor when it was clear Loki was not merely late.

“I have not seen him since breakfast,” Thor said.

“He went with me to Jotunheim, he should be having dinner there,” Odin said and left it at that.

“Why? Did he find a library? How did it go?” Thor asked.

“_You burned our libraries.” _

“Laufey agreed to the new treaty. A thousand years of peace is secured.” Odin did his best not to think about what he had done. Perhaps a prank during Thor's coronation would have been preferable. He could have had mages keep watch.

“_You murdered our healers and mages.”_

“Will be back soon? I want him with me when I visit the temple. No problems?” Frigga asked.

“_You destroyed temples.” _

“Nothing big, but you might want to take Thor instead,” Odin lied and wished he could believe it. Eventually he would have to go to Jotunheim. At the very least he would have to go after two months to...

But until then he would wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Laufey laughed at the drunk youth's inability to stand straight now that he was not there to half-carry the poor thing. “Get undressed or I will do it for you.”

While Loki was busy trying to avoid falling on his face, Laufey removed his own ceremonial clothes and located a bottle of oil. He would likely need it if he wanted to avoid hurting Loki unnecessarily. He wondered if he should just give Loki a weapon and tell the boy to take the throne and use what was left of the army to kill Odin. Laufey refused to let his people suffer more, but Loki was raised on Asgard and would probably not care about them.

“I do not expect you to forgive me for this,” he said more to himself than to Loki, his eyes going in the direction of the suite he kept as a shrine to happier times.

“Just... do it...” Loki stared sullenly at the ceiling, lower lip wobbling.

“Won't fit inside that way,” he hummed before he took a moment to feel the silky skin as he moved slender legs wide enough apart to sit down between impossibly smooth thighs. Loki was lean, but there was fat on him, and Laufey liked the softness. It had been so long since he had felt it, what with the food situation being what it was. He stroked the boy from neck to belly, briefly giving his almost flat breasts a light squeeze. The belly too was soft, with a hint of muscles underneath.

While the small cock was not much to brag about, it responded to Laufey's hand eagerly and he lingered there until some of the worry faded from the boy's eyes. Loki moaned softly for him. He was not here for that, though, so he trailed down to touch the folds below. There was some slick there when he parted them, but not enough.

Loki stayed put, watching him cautiously, but not participating. A bit of oil coating a finger made it easy to push inside. Loki's cunt was pliant enough so far, swallowing his slick finger down. He moved it, removed it, slicked up two instead. Loki closed his eyes and reached down with slender fingers to pleasure himself. Laufey did not care to disrupt whatever fantasy he entertained.

Two fingers went in, but Laufey could feel the beginning of resistance. Too young and too small, perhaps. It took him a while to make Loki relax. When he had three fingers inside he took his time to stretch Loki out, but he was getting impatient.

He nuzzled Loki's neck as he replaced fingers with his swollen cock. For a moment it mattered not at all that Loki was his offspring when they were essentially strangers, and drunk at that. The tight clench was bordering on painful, and Laufey had to wonder if he was the first to fuck him.

“You're too big,” Loki whined. He clamped those thighs around Laufey's hips, legs locking behind his back.

“You can take me,” Laufey whispered softly. “You're already doing it, just relax a bit.”

Loki put a fist in his own mouth and tears welled in his eyes when Laufey placed his elbows on either side of the boy's head and began to thrust harder and harder. On one hand it was horrible, on the other it was just another body, a lovely youth taking his cock so deep it was almost all inside. Loki's face showed the same battle Laufey felt inside him, the want to ignore the truth and the knowledge that would never be far from the surface.

He almost stopped several times when Loki sobbed. If Odin had not taken him away Laufey would have raised him as a girl. He might technically be both genders, but to pass him off as a boy was more of a stretch than passing him off as a girl.

He pulled out. “Roll over for me. On your belly.”

It was selfish not wanting to see the face. Loki turned over quickly. He placed a pillow under the slim hips to angle them right. Loki grunted when Laufey sank into his tight cunt again.

It was easier to fuck him deep like this, nibbling at the neck and focusing on the act itself. By now Loki's cunt swallowed all of him somewhat easily, every bit of cock fed to it was accepted even if Aesir bodies seemed to respond less. Laufey groaned happily and sucked a mark into a pale shoulder. He fucked slow, but deep and forcefully. It made Loki shiver, inside and out, small moans becoming louder the more he kept at it.

“I'm dying,” Loki moaned, it was muffled since he had his face in the bedding.

Laufey chuckled while Loki moaned louder and spasm after spasm squeezed his cock pleasurably. He burrowed as deep inside as he could get. It took very little time to spill his seed. Loki went slack under him. He stayed where he was, cock plugging Loki so that hopefully there would be a child. It was not what he wanted. Aesir were shaped wrong, reacted wrong.

“Fuck,” Loki mumbled, but it sounded good. It sounded like Loki was surprised he had enjoyed any of it.

“Can you shapeshift?” Laufey asked. “Our... organs differ some from Aesir.”

Loki nodded, and Laufey pulled out. Obediently Loki stayed put even when he had a pretty blue skin.

“Good boy. Relax now, it'll feel different.”

Laufey slipped half his cock inside and pumped his hips a few times. Loki was pliant and made no resistance, not until Laufey slipped deeper.

“Relax, relax,” Laufey coaxed. “It's a muscle. Don't think Aesir have that. It'll help you get bred.”

In fact, there were several, and Laufey wanted to feel them. He pushed hard to slip past, and Loki moaned deep in his throat.

“Good, just let your body do what it wants.”

For his own part, Laufey fucked Loki deep and hard. He got little whines from Loki when he reached deep enough to brush against the cervix.

When Loki started to clamp down on him Laufey burrowed deep inside and ground his hips into Loki. His own cock swelled at the head while Loki's muscles cramped around him to lock them together.

Still drunk, Laufey hummed in a pleased manner at the feeling. This was how it should be.

“We're stuck?” Loki asked.

“Mm,” Laufey agreed with a kiss to the boy's cheek. “How's it feel?”

“I'll die. Too big. Feels good,” Loki rambled.

Laufey kissed his cheek again.

“Don't want a baby.”

“It'll be your sibling,” Laufey taunted mildly. He felt dirty for reminding them both, but his seed was already filling the child up. Loki's cunt was keeping his cock pressed against the cervix, trapped and sated.

“Don't want a baby,” Loki repeated.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you.”

* * *

He sent a healer inside as soon as they could pull apart and Loki was finally asleep from the large amount of alcohol he had poured down the child's throat. Not to heal, necessarily, but to verify. Loki had taken him well for someone so young, and as far as Laufey could tell there was no tearing.

Laufey was not a nice man, but he had never before been a rapist. It disturbed him enough that he was unwilling to sleep next to Loki, in case he woke up. In case there were accusations. There was only so much denial a man could force upon his own mind.

“I need another drink,” he decided.

Getting drunk and passing out would solve nothing, but it would shut his brain up for a while. It was a small mercy, but beggars could not be choosers.

Even after finding a bottle and getting drunk, his mind refused to shut up, so he went to the training hall and destroyed a few dummies, then he sat down on the floor and cried until a servant found him.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki slept well, and late, but when he woke up he wondered how he could have. “Ow!” he hissed when he sat up in bed.

“Headache?”

The servant had been standing by the door. Loki wondered bitterly if he had seen what had happened last night too. There had been other things to worry about last night.

“Different ache,” Loki deadpanned. His body was sore from taking a giant's cock. He thought it might have been more than once, and he vaguely remembered that it had felt nicer and nicer the more they had done it. That when he had shifted it had been _better_.

He had expected to be used and left bleeding the way the stories always went between maids in Asgard. It usually took years to conceive a child. Years of being used. No wonder most wives on Asgard hated their husbands, if they were all sold like this. Loki knew he was not unique in any way. It had always been something he had avoided thinking about, hoping he could avoid even, but his luck had never been good.

“Oh. _Oh_. I see,” the servant said with a blush. “Perhaps a bath?”

“Yes, _please_,” Loki readily agreed.

“Follow me. Would you like some input on the proper clothes we were ordered to make? Your Asgardian clothes will stand out, and the people are not very friendly toward Asgardians.”

Loki sighed. He was the King's consort and whatever he thought about that on a personal level, he supposed he should adapt if he wanted to live a decent life. Odin had clearly left him for dead. He swallowed a lump in his throat. “I prefer practical clothes over purely decorative, but I will not make a fuss over it.”

The servant gave a small smile. “King Laufey said to make your clothes more boyish.”

Loki nodded.

He only allowed the servant to help him so far as to show how the different contraptions worked. He filled the tub and slipped into the water, grateful that there was at least working plumbing. The size of the tub was more like a pool, but then Frost Giants were big.

Loki hoped that despite his odd birth defect he would conceive soon. Once pregnant it would be over. Unless he died giving birth to a giant. The marriage contract was oddly forgiving in that respect. One child was a better deal than the standard four.

Bathing felt great, and a careful finger found no torn flesh between his legs. He was just swollen and sore. Submerged in water his pain quickly dulled until he only felt as if he had exercised too much. It was a new feeling. Sex was new. Loki touched his swollen folds again and dipped his finger back inside. It was hard to imagine a Frost Giant's swollen cock fitting inside his small hole, even though it had. There was a thick slickness left inside him to prove it.

“Damn,” he gasped when the water between his thighs went an opaque white. It should be disgusting. Loki wanted to be disgusted, he did, but the sooner Laufey bred him the better. He felt shame roil in his stomach, because calling the man Laufey made it abstract and not so horrible. His _father_ would get him _pregnant_ with his _sibling_.

Loki decided he hated Odin. Who did something like this? Who willingly raised another man's child only to later force that child to marry its own father? No wonder he had never felt he mattered as much as Thor did, he was nothing but a bargaining chip.

* * *

After his bath Loki amused himself by snooping around in Laufey's rooms. The bedroom was large, but there was an equally large sitting room with a small collection of odd chairs. It looked like they were scavenged from different places. Perhaps they were.

In an alcove of the sitting room was an office which was overflowing with documents. A map on the wall was full of notes. Loki looked away once he realized the notes were detailing the food shortage and the actions done to remedy it. It would have been easier to think of Laufey as a monster, not as someone who cared for his people.

There was also a room used seemingly for storage. That room was the most interesting to Loki, because the walls were full of pictures of a woman. A crib was in one corner, full of toys and tiny clothes. He looked back at the largest picture of the woman and compared his own features to hers. Growing up he had always wanted to see his features on his parents' faces.

“What must you think of me?” he whispered.

She did not look like a monster, not like some childhood evil. In one picture Laufey stood beside her, only he looked different. Not as gaunt. Not as bitter. Loki wondered if he had mourned his wife and child, or just the wife. But no, he had kept the crib, and the clothes and the toys.

Loki had been missed.

He was not thrown away, or abandoned. Someone had given their life to protect him, and Laufey had kept all his tiny possessions even after all these years.

With a bit of focus Loki forced his skin to change into Frost Giant blue again. Suddenly he wanted to be like his mother. Wanted to see the same colors. Even if it meant he could trap a large cock inside him until he was properly bred.

She had loved him, Laufey had said.

I am sorry, Laufey had said.

He closed his eyes, clenched his fists and swallowed around the lump in his throat. The monster did not have blue skin and red eyes. It was pink, with blue eyes. The monster had sold him back as a part of some sick game. The monster had made his real father choose between raping one and mass-murder.

Gently he picked up one of the toys from the crib, then just as gently put it back when he saw someone approach him. It was a female, dressed as a servant. It was easy to miss, but Loki had always noticed details, like the color of the kilt the servants wore.

“He comes here too,” she said. Her voice was warm.

“Don't,” Loki begged. He felt tears run down his face and his vision blurred.

“Oh, you poor darling,” the woman wrapped thin arms around him and held him while he sobbed. She was thin and bony and old, but her grip on him was strong and her voice was soothing.

“I apologize,” Loki said when he had pulled himself together enough to stop bawling.

“No need,” the woman waved it off. “Call me Farmor. My family has served the throne for five generations, and your... husband... is merely the latest idiot to sit on it.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You are rather outspoken.”

“I am a servant, not a slave. I work here and I happen to be good at it,” the old woman said with a smile. “Now, we need time to clean. Might I tempt you into doing something?”

“I'd like to run,” Loki said.

Nonplussed by the new consort wanting to engage in unwomanly arts, the servant guided Loki to a tunnel deep below ground which she claimed was good for running in when one wanted to be alone.


	16. Chapter 16

****

Laufey did not see his new wife until dinner, but when he did the boy looked more like his long lost daughter than he had the night before. The pale skin was replaced with a healthy blue, and he was dressed as his station decreed. Hopefully he had not given the servants too much trouble over the clothes.

A hush had settled over the room as soon as Loki walked in. The palace gossip was ruthless, but Laufey had never paid it much heed. He hoped Loki would not either. This would be hard enough as it was without everyone dipping their noses into it.

“Slept well?” he asked conversationally while he made himself eat. Food was too scarce these days to be wasted even if one's appetite was nonexistent.

“I did,” Loki said in the same tone. “Then I made the mistake of trying to sit.”

One of the Lords closest to them choked on his drink.

Laufey hummed. “On the upside, we have plenty of time to _loosen you up_ before any children are to be born.”

A lot of the nobility appeared to suddenly lose their appetites. It was only fair that others should suffer a bit as well.

“Two months,” a Lord muttered.

“Two months before it has to be confirmed,” Laufey agreed.

“Before I have to be confirmed pregnant?” Loki asked.

“Yes.”

“Most take years to conceive, don't they?”

Laufey smiled. He suspected it was not a very kind or reassuring smile, because he still felt unhinged from the night before. “There are ways.”

“Perhaps a change of subject?” a Lord suggested.

While the nobility struggled to talk about everything except what had transpired last night, Laufey watched Loki eat. There was a bit of roundness to him, a softness most of them lacked these days. They had enough food in the capital, but just barely. He remembered the way it had felt, how Loki was so smooth and soft to touch.

“Did you eat today?” he asked Loki, suddenly sure he did not want it to go away.

Loki shook his head.

“You'll need the energy to survive here,” he said rather than mention pregnancy. “Try to eat when meals are served.”


End file.
